Ma famille, ma bataille
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Après une horrible expériense, Shun se retrouve enceinte du roi Zenoheld. Sauver et aider par Dan, le jeune ninja doit décidé de s'enfuire de chez lui après un rejet, apprendre à élevè son enfant et retrouvé une vie normal. Mais comment y arriver après son expériense qui la traumatiser ? Mais un combattant Pyrus a bien l'intention de toujours rester près de lui. Mreg, Yaoi.


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Voici ma première histoire sur Bakugan !**

 **Après avoir fait quelques recherches, je n'ai trouvé aucune Fanfiction sur Bakugan en français. Alors, peut-être serais-ge la première.**

 **Je précise juste que l'histoire commence à la fin de l'épisode 15 de la Nouvelle Vestroia: "S'il n'en reste qu'un".**

 **Juste pour précision, j'ai décidé de modifier l'âge de Shun d'une année. Au lieu d'avoir 16 ans dans la Nouvelle Vestroia, il aura 15 ans.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **( HISTOIRE 12 )**

 **Ma famille, ma bataille**

 **Chapitre 1: Un intérêt qui cache beaucoup**

Loin dans la galaxie, sur la planète Vestal. Dans le palais royal, un homme d''une quarantaine d'années, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux courts-gris, était assis sur le trône. Il s'agissait du roi Zenoheld.

Zenoheld regardait les rapports de la Nouvelle Vestroia: 3 des membres de la résistance des combattants Bakugan ont été vaincus et faits prisonniers.

De bonnes nouvelles en soit, mais le roi accorda une importance particulière à l'un des résistants: Shun Kazami, jeune Terrien et combattant Ventus.

Le jeune garçon avait un fort potentiel pour manier son Bakugan, un fin stratège dans la bataille, quelqu'un qui gardait toujours son calme, même dans les pires situations.

Cela faisait quelques mois que le roi se renseignait sur les meilleurs combattants Bakugan qu'on pouvait trouver. Jusqu'ici, son dévolu s'était mis sur 5 personnes: Daniel Kuso, Spectra Phantom, Gus Grav, Shun Kazami et Ace Grit. Après mûre réflexion, Zenoheld apporta son jugement sur le jeune ninja.

Le roi eût un sourire sadique: le jeune combattant Ventus sera plus que parfait pour l'expérience !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sur la Nouvelle Vestroia:**

« Prince Hydron, une transmission provenant de Vestal. »

« Vestal ? Très bien, mettez-moi en communication. » ordonna Hydron. Un flash fit apparaître le visage du roi. « Mon très cher père, qu'elle est l'objet de votre appel ? » demanda le prince en enroulant une boucle de ses cheveux vert-citron.

« Prince Hydron, je viens d'apprendre que vous avez capturé 3 membres de la résistance. » dit Zenoheld.

« En effet. Les autres membres de la résistance sont coincés sur Terre, ce qui fait qu'ils ne nous poseront plus aucun problème. » dit fièrement Hydron.

« Hum, parfait. » commença Zenoheld. « J'ai eu le temps de me renseigner sur les combattants, j'ai donc besoin que tu m'envoies Shun Kazami et le professeur Clay. »

Le prince fronça les sourcils « Et puis-je demander pourquoi vous avez besoin du Terrien en particulier ? »

Le visage de son père devint sévère « Non ! Se que j'ai l'intention de faire ne te regarde nullement Hydron ! N'oublie pas qui est le roi ! Alors, tu me l'envoie avec le professeur Clay et son Bakugan immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-il avant de couper la transmission.

Hydron fronça encore plus les sourcils, il n'aimait pas du tout comment son père s'adressait à lui, ce qu'il faisait de plus-en-plus pour des chôses sans importance. Le jeune prince soupira d'agacement, son père voulait le combattant Ventus ? Très bien !

« Mettez-moi en communication avec Mylene ! » ordonna-t-il à ses gardes.

Pourtant, Hydron ne cessait de ressentir une forte angoisse au creux de son estomac. Mais il préféra l'ignorer. Son père ne ferait rien de spécialement grave au jeune ninja ? Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour lui !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Oui prince Hydron ? » demanda Mylene face à l'image du prince.

« Prépare tout de suite l'un de nos meilleurs vaisseaux pour emmener le professeur Clay, Shun Kazami et son Bakugan sur Vestal. » ordonna le prince.

Mylene leva un sourcil « Pourquoi donc ? »

Hydron haussa juste les épaules avant d'ajouter « Ordre du roi. »

Mylene le regarda suspicieuse, qu'est-ce que le roi allait faire du Terrien ? Mais elle finit par hocher la tête et tout mettre en ordre. Au moins, avec le jeune garçon sur Vestal, il ne causera absolument plus le moindre soucis.

Pourtant, avant de partir, personne ne remarqua le regard de pitié et de culpabilité du professeur Clay à Shun, ce dernier encore inconscient. Il savait plus que bien ce qui allait arriver à se pauvre garçon.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Sur Vestal:**

Shun revient à lui. Il se redressa et posa sa main sur sa tête endolorie. _Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_ Il se demanda. Les derniers événements lui revinre soudainement: sont combat contre Shadow Prove et Hades, celui qui a perdu !

Le combattant Ventus se mis à paniquer, où été Ingram ?!

« Shun, est-ce que ça-va ? » demanda une petite voie inquiète.

Shun soupira de soulagement en voyant la petite boule verte voler près de son visage. « Oui sa peut aller, et toi. » il demanda à son amie.

« Oui tout va bien. Mais, on est où ? » demanda Ingram en regardant autour.

Shun se releva et étudia vraiment l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient: c'était juste un immense terrain assez semblable à ce des citées Alpha et Beta, une arène de combat !

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » Shun n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir, une voix le sorti de ses pensées.

« Bienvenue à toi Shun Kazami. »

C'était Zenoheld !

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ?**

 **D'après-vous, pourquoi Zenoheld veut Shun ?**

 **Pourquoi le professeur Clay est-t-il si perturbé ?**

 **Qu'elle est cette expérience ?**

 **Les combattants sauveront-ils Shun ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
